Monokroma
by rinkarin
Summary: Dunia Seungcheol hanya diisi dengan dua pola warna yang sama. Pertemuannya dengan sesosok adam di kedai kopi membawa setitik asa bagi Seungcheol. Akankah muncul warna baru di hidupnya? Yaoi. Oneshot. Seventeen, Seungcheol x Jeonghan (Seunghan/Jeongcheol). Warning inside!


Abu-abu

Bukan hijau seperti pucuk daun akasia, bukan juga kuning seperti mekar pertama tulip di musim semi, atau birunya langit menjelang siang hari.

Abu-abu...

Ini bukan soal memilih warna untuk lukisan, atau warna sofa jika dibandingkan dengan semburan api di perapian.

Abu-abu..

Duniaku memang tidak berwarna, yang jika diartikan secara kiasan nampak biasa, jenuh, hanya diisi dengan rutinitas penuh kebosanan, jenis hidup dari golongan _apatis_ , golongan yang menasbihkan diri sebagai kaum netral, suci. Yang sepanjang hidupnya hanya menonton manusia lain bermain peran dalam drama kehidupan.

Ini bukan soal berlebihan atau tidak, tapi kata 'tidak berwarna' itu memang mengandung dua makna.

Usiaku belum genap 5 tahun, hanya lelaki kecil yang bahkan tak bisa meraih roti isi di meja makan, apalagi membuat simpul tali di sepatu. Tapi yang pasti, waktu itu aku telah mampu membaca banyak lembar buku cerita, buku cerita yang kubaca sangat berwana, aku ingat beruang kuning dengan toples tanah liat yang berisi madu di tangannya, atau seorang anak dari boneka kayu yang memiliki hidung panjang jika berbohong. Aku ingat warna merah dari apel beracun yang dimakan putri salju, maupun gaun biru muda berkilau milik cinderella, semuanya aku ingat.

Sungguh masa kecil yang menyenangkan.

Tapi semesta berkata lain, aku yang masih seorang bocah polos harus menerima nasib bahwa hidup penuh warnaku harus menghilang. Hilang, menguap begitu saja.

"Seungcheol." Orang tuaku memanggilku lirih tanpa penekanan, dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Yang kutahu saat itu adalah. Sebuah pelukan erat dengan selingan isak tangis yang tertahan dari orang tuaku, merupakan sebuah awal. Awal dari hidupku yang tidak berwarna

* * *

 **All Seventeen characters** are belongs to **God, Pledis ent, and their family.**

Fanfiction named **Monokroma** absolutely belongs to **rinkarin**

 **Warning**. This fanfiction contains typos, some Out-of-Character-ness, Alternative Universe (of course), Third person POV, _Italic_ (untuk quotes, kata-kata asing dan suara hati para karakter), etc.

If you don't wanna read, I'm sure that you know where the 'back button' is.

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

* * *

Di penghujung musim gugur begini, nyaris menyambut datangnya sang musim dingin, udara terasa semakin beku merasuk, seolah mampu menembus sampai ke tulang terdalam. Meskipun begitu, arus manusia seolah tak pernah mati di Seoul, lalu lalangnya seperti kian bertambah setiap detik. Jika logika mendominasi, mereka tentunya akan memilih bersantai di rumah, lalu menikmati secangkir teh hangat di depan perapian. Dibanding berjibaku dengan sekumpulan manusia lain yang juga menggerakkan roda kehidupan ibukota.

Diantara para pejalan kaki itu, terlihat seorang pemuda menatap malas pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sesekali surai hitam sebahunya tertiup ke sembarang arah, menyebabkan jemari lentiknya menyelipkan anak rambut ke telinga berulang-ulang. Tangannya kembali dimasukkan pada saku mantel, mencoba mencari kehangatan untuk buku-buku jarinya yang hampir membeku.

Waktu menunjukkan hampir saatnya makan siang. Tapi, bukan perut lapar yang mengantarnya untuk menjejakkan kaki pada lantai kayu sebuah kedai kopi. Melainkan sebuah janji temu dengan seorang teman lama, yang jika ia lewatkan akan memberi sedikit rasa sesal.

Ini pertemuan pertama mereka semenjak tiga tahun lalu dia memiliih berkarir di Jepang. Pulang ke kampung halaman tentu memberinya sedikit nuansa nostalgia, dan hari ini ia ingin menghapus sedikit rindu dengan ditemani obrolan ringan. Tapi sejujurnya, jika ditawari pilihan ia dengan senang hati akan memilih untuk berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju rumah, yang ia yakini akan menawarkan segudang kehangatan untuk dicicipi.

...

Kring!

"Selamat siang, wah Cheol kemana saja?" Pemuda dengan aksen mandarin yang menyapa Seungcheol itu bernama Jun, pekerja part time di kedai kopi langganannya. Awal kedatangannya disana sedikit membuat Jun curiga, pasalnya Seungcheol selalu datang seorang diri. Diam di sudut ruangan, dan mengamati orang-orang dengan tatapan menghakimi. Tapi setelah saling mengenal lebih jauh, Jun kini hanya menganggap maklum kebiasaan Seungcheol tersebut.

"Aku banyak pekerjaan." Alibi Seungcheol menjawab pertanyaan Jun "Kau rindu padaku ya?" tambahnya diselingi kekehan kecil.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari itupun semua di mata Seungcheol masih abu-abu, terkadang beberapa hal dengan warna lebih nyata terlihat hitam pekat, atau hal yang berwarna pudar dan agak buram akan terlihat putih. Hanya sebatas itu, tidak ada merah, kuning, atau hijau yang tertangkap retina.

Seungcheol suka menyendiri, banyak yang bilang jika kau kehilangan salah satu fungsi indra di tubuhmu, indra yang lain akan bertambah tingkat kepekaannya, hal yang sama juga berlaku bagi Seungcheol. Semua dimatanya memang terlihat dengan satu pola warna yang sama, tapi hidungnya sangat sensitif terhadap bau. Seperti saat ini, dia tengah duduk di salah satu meja di sudut ruangan kedai.

Hari ini _CoffeeBuns_ tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya, Seungcheol memang selalu berkunjung kesini, sekedar minum kopi atau mengecek beberapa hasil foto yang berhasil dia abadikan. Dalam keramaian itu, hidungnya bisa mencium aroma _Macchiato_ di seberang meja, bau lelehan keju bercampur _butter_ di atas _cake_ , maupun parfum _bvlgari_ yang menyengat dari seorang pria berjas di ujung ruangan.

Hidup di dunia yang abu-abu tidak selamanya buruk.

Berkat hobinya mengamati segala sesuatu, ia jadi sensitif terhadap hal-hal kecil. Seperti lipatan kecil di ujung novel yang pernah ia pinjam di perpustakaan kota, atau anak anjing liar yang pernah ia temukan di sebuah gang sempit. Karena kekurangannya pula, ia jadi ekstra belajar untuk berbaur dengan orang lain. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengingat bahwa kendaraan harus berhenti ketika lampu lalu lintas berwarna sedikit terang pada titik teratas – meskipun, ia tak pernah naik kendaraan sendiri – atau saat ia harus membawa payung keluar rumah ketika langit berubah hitam.

Sebenarnya Seungcheol tidak benar-benar anti sosial _,_ ia hanya malas untuk terlibat dalam keramaian manusia, terlalu merepotkan katanya. Maka dari itu sejak sekolah dulu, ia tidak punya banyak teman. Hanya satu-dua orang yang akan berteman dengannya, mungkin karena ia terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan pada orang-orang bahwa ia tak bisa membedakan susunan warna pada pelangi – yang semuanya terlihat sama di matanya.

Mungkin karena tak suka berinteraksi dengan manusia, ia jadi lebih suka menjadi pengamat. Entah berawal darimana ia menyadari bahwa mengabadikan momen setiap orang memberinya sedikit kepuasan. Ia mulai terbiasa untuk membawa kamera semenjak duduk di Sekolah Menengah Atas, awalnya ia hanya memotret momen sederhana seperti anak-anak kecil yang bersepeda di tepi sungai, atau lautan merah jambu di pucuk pohon ketika sakura bersemi.

Jihoon – temannya sejak SMA – pernah secara diam-diam mengirim hasil fotonya pada sebuah kontes fotografi, yang ternyata membawanya menjadi pemenang kedua di ajang tersebut. Ia mungkin tak sadar, tapi banyak yang mengatakan bahwa hasil fotonya terlihat indah. Seungcheol tak tahu bahwa ternyata objek di matanya akan tertangkap dengan komposisi warna dan cahaya yang tepat, yang ia tahu hanyalah memotret membuat hatinya nyaman. Tapi ia tak tahu bahwa karyanya akan semakin terlihat indah di mata orang lain, sampai sekarang ia tak pernah sadar.

Ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatan pengamatannya, ketika sebuah aroma yang asing tertangkap indra penciumannya.

Aroma yang tak pernah ia cium selama ia menghabiskan waktu disana. Bukan aroma manis seperti madu diatas pancake, maupun aroma segar tanah basah di pagi hari yang sangat dia sukai.

Seungcheol tak pernah mencium aroma ini sebelumnya. Bayangan ladang bunga yang luas ditemani dengan terik matahari musim panas menjadi hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Seungcheol begitu aroma itu menusuk hidungnya. Dia tahu betul bagaimana harum mawar, tulip, ataupun anggrek sekalipun. Kali ini otaknya buntu menemukan jawaban. Yang ia tahu pasti adalah, aroma ini menenangkan dirinya.

Ia masih sibuk menerawang, saat aroma itu membawa netranya melihat ke sebuah sosok. Sumber dari aroma asing yang menarik minatnya.

Rambutnya panjang sebahu, tubuhnya ramping, matanya memberikan sorotan yang lembut, apalagi lengkungan di bibirnya, yang apabila kau melihatnya maka kau akan seketika ikut tersenyum. Tanpa sadar mata Seungcheol bergulir mengikuti gerak sang adam, ia bahkan tak sadar untuk sepersekian detik nafasnya sempat tertahan.

Sosok itu berjalan menuju meja kecil di samping jendela, tempat yang tepat menurut Seungcheol. Karena bias cahaya matahari membuat sosoknya semakin bersinar. Selain itu, Seungcheol jadi bebas mengamati wajahnya dari samping.

Ya Tuhan.

Seungcheol bersyukur ia adalah orang yang penuh dengan persiapan. Dia segera mengeluarkan kameranya dari ransel besar yang selalu ia bawa agar tidak kehilangan satupun momen dari objek indah yang diincarnya.

Mengingat pekerjaanya sebagai fotografer, mengeluarkan kamera di tempat umum pastilah hal yang lumrah. Tapi entah kenapa, sedikit segan muncul di hati Seungcheol kala itu. Gerak-geriknya seperti seorang pelaku kriminal, matanya menatap awas sekeliling seolah menghindari tatapan menghujat orang-orang. Setelah yakin bahwa suasana cukup kondusif, ia mengarahkan lensanya pada sosok yang sedari tadi membuat hatinya gundah.

Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan menciptakan mahakarya seindah itu tapi tak membiarkan Seungcheol menikmati keindahannya secara utuh. Dia jadi ingin menangis. Selama puluhan tahun hidup, ia tak pernah merasa sesia-sia ini. Selama ini tak ada objek yang menggetarkan hatinya seperti ini, dia tak pernah punya keingintahuan yang melewati batas, kecuali sekarang.

" _Bolehkah untuk sekali ini saja aku menghujat Tuhan?"_ Racau Seungcheol dalam hatinya.

Sungguh dia tak punya keinginan lain, segala aspek dari makhluk itu menerobos rasa penasaran dalam diri Seungcheol. Dia hanya ingin tahu warna matanya, surai sebahunya yang kelihatan lembut itu, serta mantel tebal yang dikenakannya. Seungcheol berani bersumpah, jika dimata abu-abunya saja dia bisa begitu memukau, bagaimana dengan pandangan orang lain?

"Jeonghan!"

Seungcheol tersentak mendengar sebuah seruan, apalagi objek utamanya segera berpaling ke arah datangnya suara. Gerakan minimalis tersebut berhasil menarik satu titik kesimpulan dalam diri Seungcheol. "Jadi namanya Jeonghan," gumamnya dalam hati.

Oke, mungkin Seungcheol terdengar sedikit posesif, tapi apakah dia tak salah melihat saat salah satu pelayan di kafe – yang dia ingat bernama Mingyu, memanggil nama Jeonghan dengan akrab. Seungcheol yang merupakan pengunjung tetap di kedai itu bahkan tak pernah melihatnya. Baiklah, ini tak begitu penting, mungkin saja mereka memang teman lama, atau saudara sepupu, atau banyak kemungkinan lainnya yang tak ingin ia pikirkan.

Untuk kedua kalinya di hari itu, ia jadi menyesali hidup. Dia iri kepada Mingyu yang dengan mudahnya bisa memanggil nama Jeonghan tanpa hambatan, dia juga ingin merasakan bagaimana nama itu bergulir keluar dari mulutnya.

...

Ternyata temannya punya selera yang bagus. Kedai itu menampilkan kesan _vintage_ begitu Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Di salah satu sudut ruangan, ia menemukan beragam jenis alat komunikasi tempo dulu yang dipamerkan di sisi dinding sebelah utara, perpaduan warna gelap di dinding juga mempertegas konsep dari kedai kopi itu.

Meskipun ramai, suasana tidak segaduh yang ia kira, tempat itu dipenuhi oleh berbagai kalangan yang sepertinya merupakan pelanggan _reguler_ disana. Jeonghan sadar bahwa ia datang terlalu cepat, dan kursi di hadapannya belum akan terisi selama beberapa menit ke depan. Karena itulah ia sengaja memilih tempat di samping jendela, untuk melepas bosan yang diisi dengan pemandangan daun-daun gugur di sepanjang jalan.

Jeonghan suka musim gugur, tenang. Tidak seperti musim panas yang terlampau ceria, musim semi yang romantis, atau musim dingin yang menyenangkan. Saat di Jepang dulu, ia suka duduk-duduk di bangku taman saat musim gugur. Tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap kelopak-kelopak momiji berguguran.

Jeonghan baru saja duduk beberapa menit ketika seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Matanya melebar begitu menemukan Mingyu berjalan ke arahnya disertai senyum sumringah. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Mingyu disini, dengan seragam pelayan melekat di tubuhnya.

Oh.

Jeonghan bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa dengan cepat merangkai hipotesis. Ia selalu bertukar kabar dengan Wonwoo melalui surel ketika masih di Jepang. Dan di salah satu surelnya, Wonwoo pernah menulis bahwa ia kini resmi menjalin kasih dengan salah satu junior mereka di bangku kuliah.

Waktu itu Jeonghan tertawa keras saat tahu bahwa orang yang dimaksud adalah Mingyu. Tapi sekarang, melihat sosok Mingyu secara langsung setelah sekian lama, membawa sedikit kelegaan dalam diri Jeonghan.

Ternyata, ada alasan lain mengapa Wonwoo memilih kedai ini sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka.

...

Mata Seungcheol terasa panas melihat interaksi kedua pria yang sedari tadi ia intai. Mereka terlihat akrab, terbukti dengan obrolan mereka yang terkadang diselingi senda gurau. Pembicaraan mereka hanya berlangsung singkat sebelum akhirnya Mingyu menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan Jeonghan sendiri.

Seungcheol tak sadar sejak kapan atensi Jeonghan berubah ke sebuah buku di atas meja. Dia bisa menebak bahwa itu adalah sebuah _sketchbook_ dilihat dari tangan Jeonghan yang bergerak asal diatasnya seperti membentuk goresan pola.

Fokusnya berubah pada jemari Jeonghan yang lentik. Dia jadi berpikir bagaimana nanti ia menyematkan cincin di jari-jari itu, bagaimana rasanya tangan lembut itu mengusap peluh di wajahnya ketika lelah, atau ketika memeluknya erat di pagi hari.

Beruntunglah seseorang di luar sana yang bisa melakukan semua itu.

...

Jeonghan bekerja sebagai seorang _designer interior_ di Jepang, kepulangannya ke Seoul bukan tanpa alasan. Ia mendapat tawaran kerja yang lebih menarik dari sebuah biro arsitektur ternama di Korea, tentunya ia tak akan menolak. Apalagi ia memang telah sejak lama memikirkan untuk pulang ke kampung halaman.

Mingyu mengabarkan bahwa kekasihnya akan terlambat datang, ia baru sadar bahwa hari itu Wonwoo harus melakukan pemeriksaan rutin terhadap kesehatannya. Jujur saja ia kecewa, rasa bosan memenuhi rongga dadanya saat itu, sehingga berimbas pada pola di buku sketsanya yang nampak tak beraturan.

...

Jeonghan bosan.

Seungcheol tahu itu.

Dia sudah berpengalaman terhadap ekspresi manusia, berterimakasihlah pada hobi mengamatinya saat ini. Bibir Jeonghan berkali-kali mencebik, dagunya bertumpu pada salah satu tangannya, sorot matanya menatap malas.

Seungcheol tahu.

...

Ada yang bilang, ketika kau sedang memperhatikan seseorang, maka secara tidak langsung kau memusatkan sejumlah energi padanya lewat tatapanmu, dan hal itu akan membuatnya sadar bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan.

Jeonghan tahu ia sedang diperhatikan.

Dan untuk alasan yang tidak bisa ia paparkan, ada kepuasaan tersendiri kala ia menangkap raut wajah panik dari seorang pria di ujung ruangan saat ia mengangkat wajahnya dari buku sketsa.

Hazel bertemu obsidian.

Mungkin jika dia tidak terlalu cepat mengalihkan wajahnya, pria itu dapat menikmati sebuah senyum kecil di wajah Jeonghan.

...

Sial!

Ketahuan.

Dasar bodoh.

Ia masih belum juga mengalihkan wajahnya sejak netranya bersibobrok dengan netra milik Jeonghan. Perlu waktu beberapa detik untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Seungcheol.

Seungcheol ingin mengumpat dengan keras saat Jeonghan menatapnya tiba-tiba. Sekarang bagaimana lagi, apa dia harus minta maaf? Pura-pura tak tahu? Atau pergi saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa?

Kegiatan mengintainya disadari sang objek, apalagi dengan kamera di tangannya. Sekarang ia mungkin akan dikira _stalker_. Jeonghan pasti sedang menertawakannya.

...

Aroma asing itu datang lagi.

Semakin menyengat di sekelilingnya.

Tak perlu seorang yang pandai berkalkulasi untuk mengetahui bahwa aroma itu datang tepat dari seseorang di seberang Seungcheol.

Tunggu dulu! seberang?

Seungcheol tak yakin apakah jantungnya masih memompa aliran darah saat ia dengan jelasnya melihat Jeonghan tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Sejak kapan dia ada disana?

"Hai"

Dia tak tahu perumpaan apa yang harus digunakan untuk menggambarkan suara merdu pria cantik di depannya. Lagipula, untuk apa dia menyapa Seungcheol yang notabene baru saja ketahuan sebagai pengintai. Memangnya dia tidak akan dicap aneh.

"Aku tahu kau memotretku."

Mati kau Seungcheol.

Ia memberanikan diri menatap manik jernih itu, dan langsung ia sesali karena membuat nafasnya hilang seketika. "A-ah.. ma-maaf kalau begitu." Pilihannya jatuh pada rencana pertama, minta maaf pada Jeonghan.

"Tak apa, boleh aku duduk disini? Temanku akan lama, dan aku bosan."

Matanya melebar sekali lagi mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Jeonghan. "Tentu saja." Dan ia tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Seungcheol jadi tahu bahwa Jeonghan ternyata ahli menggambar, ia membiarkan Jeonghan menceritakan sedikit kisah hidupnya pada Seungcheol, bagaimana ia hijrah ke negeri sakura, bagaimana ia lulus dengan nilai terbaik, atau beberapa kenangan lucu yang membuat mereka tertawa.

Ia hanya diam saja memperhatikan Jeonghan. Ia jadi semakin suka melihat Jeonghan sedekat ini, apalagi jika sedang tersenyum. Dia sadar bahwa sebentar lagi waktunya akan habis, jadi ia membiarkan sang waktu bergulir dengan sendirinya. Obrolan mereka berlanjut dengan Jeonghan yang tetap mendominasi pembicaraan.

"Kalau melukis kau bisa?"

"Tentu, aku pernah menyumbang salah satu lukisanku pada galeri seni Universitas. Tapi kau tahu aku belum pernah melukis manusia."

"Kau tidak bermaksud membuatku telanjang dan berpose untukmu kan?"

"Siapa yang berpose untuk siapa?"

Baru saja Seungcheol ingin menanggapi pertanyaan itu, sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Ternyata waktu untuknya sudah habis.

Jeonghan juga sepertinya lupa bahwa ia masih menunggu Wonwoo, karena perbincangannya dengan Seungcheol berhasil melebur kebosanannya. Ia merapihkan perlengkapannya di atas meja, sebelum bergerak ke meja yang sebelumnya ia tempati.

"Ajari aku melukis mau? Mengenal warna."

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol penuh tanya, seakan meminta penjelasan dari maksud ucapannya. "Bagaimana? Mau?" ia malah kembali bertanya. Mendesak Jeonghan yang ia yakin tak punya waktu lebih lama dengannya.

Tapi Jeonghan hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, lalu berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo, dan meninggalkan Seungcheol dengan sekelumit asa.

 **END**

.

.

* * *

Jadi gimana fanficnya?

And yes! I'm Jeongcheol shipper.


End file.
